Forever Remembered
by Kohaku Minamoto
Summary: I'll be with you, forever. She never left him once, not even at his death. She never stopped loving him. Never. Oneshot.


This is a very short – and very angsty – one-shot. I'm not sure where it came from. It was like this little lightbulb popped into my head and said 'You have just _got_ to do this.' And what can I say? It was an okay idea. And, this is my first attempt at horror/angst, so don't flame me if I get a little too depressing (hey, it's angst, right?) or if I get really gory, but not scary. Just read and tell me what you think. In a nice tone, please.

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own…I almost said Yu Yu Hakusho…Shaman King.

* * *

When he tripped and broke his ankle, she cared for him, bandaging his wounds with hands that were barely old enough to be those of a healer. She remembered how defiant his eyes were, oh, those beautiful brown eyes that she got lost in. They were so much more beautiful than her own, so expressive and fiery. 

She wanted what she could never be.

* * *

She was with him when they went into puberty. He had laughed at her body, saying it looked funny, different from his. She'd blushed and turned away, embarrassed at being teased so. 

But five years later, he said her body was beautiful.

She had no regrets about losing her first kiss to him. She had no regrets about marrying him. She had no regrets allowing him to take her body for his own, staining her thighs with the crimson blood of her innocence.

She had no regrets about promising to stay with him.

Forever.

* * *

She was there, when he went insane. 

He pushed himself hard, towards a goal that was absurd, impossible. He had always been like that, reaching for the stars…

And he had made it, too.

She never left him, not once.

Not even at his death.

When he died in her arms, she had whispered five sweet words to him even as his heart stopped beating. Even as the flames consumed her own body, licking hungrily at pale flesh.

"I'll be with you, forever."

Those words never lost their sweetness for her.

* * *

She was there, when he was born again. 

Of course she knew. He had told her once, in their past life.

"How could I be scared of the God of Death? I _am_ the God of Death."

How arrogant he had been, and yet, how appreciative. She'd hugged him then, murmuring quiet words to him as kisses fiery with passion trailed down her neck.

"You are the God of Death, and I will be your angel."

And, like an angel, she watched over him in this life, silent and unspeaking. She didn't have her own name anymore, didn't have her own voice, didn't have her own body. She didn't even have her own heart.

All she had was her own memories. Memories that still came to her unbidden, haunting her thoughts. She wanted them to go. She wanted to forget.

But at the same time, she didn't want to let them go.

* * *

She was there when he rejected Opacho. 

He turned the tiny child away, proclaiming Opacho weak, worthless.

Opacho had cried.

He wasn't always so heartless.

But…she hadn't always been so heartless, either.

* * *

She was there when he joined the King of Spirits. 

Pain had flared in her very core, in the deepest reaches of her being. Yes, it was pain, but she would endure for him.

Forever.

Power had rushed along her monstrous arms. Arms that had once been slender and pale morphed from blood-red to blazing gold. Not being able to help herself, she'd screamed. In her mind, she thought she had heard him scream as well.

But no. He never screamed. Her koibito never, ever screamed.

Never.

* * *

She was there when he was completely obliterated. 

His own flesh and blood abandoned his bleeding body in a land few could reach, his heart only faintly beating. Just for a moment, her true body floated out from the makeshift one she had been imprisoned in, coming over to kneel next to him. His eyes, always so lively, were held in the blank stare of death. Insubstantial tears rolled down her cheeks, but made no sound when they fell on his face.

"_I'll be with you, forever."_

And forever she'd stayed with him. In the past life, and this one as well. She would never leave him. She'd be by his side, no matter what.

Forever.

* * *

I have to think on this. By the way, I never mentioned the girl's name. I'd like to keep it that way. Can you guess who she was? And who the guy was (it's kinda obvious)? Anyway, review, please! Maybe I'll write more angst in the future. Who knows? **Japanese Translations  
**Koibito – First love (or something like that) 

Ja ne, people!

_Kohaku Minamoto_


End file.
